Spring-operated plug terminals are known from DE 202 10 105 U1, DE 202 06 763 U1, DE 203 13 041 U1, EP 0 908 965 A1, DE 81 36 054 U1, DE 203 12 861 U1, as well as from DE 12 61 923 B.
Spring-operated plug terminals typically find application in switching devices, circuit breakers and also in terminal strips, for example. Single conductors with various cross-sections and profiles, with or without attachments such as cable shoes or multi-core cable-end sleeves, can be connected in such a spring-operated plug terminal.
The spring-operated plug terminals known from DE 202 10 105 U1 have a U-shaped spring, which has two separate spring arms and thus two spring ends, and a terminal frame which has square cutouts and a clamping piece which is angled away from the plane of the terminal frame. One fixed end of the spring is arranged in a fixed position in the cutout, and the two spring ends of the spring arms, together with clamping pieces of the terminal frame, form a clamping zone for making interengaging contact with two conductor cores to be connected. The ends of the springs form continuous clamping edges.
Similar spring-operated plug terminals are known from DE 202 06 763 U1.
The spring-operated plug terminals known from DE 12 61 923 B are provided with a V-shaped plug terminal spring element. The spring-operated plug terminals are also provided with a first arm in the form of a base plate, and a second arm divided in the middle of the longitudinal direction of the arm as standard. Both parts of the second arm are provided on their ends firstly with cutting edges for clamping a conductor and secondly with an offset web, which serves to apply pressure using a tool or else an operating device, and therefore to release a clamped conductor.
However, spring-operated plug terminals with conventional clamping characteristics are desirable for reliable connection of electrical conductors, which, in addition, can be used on the one hand for checking and testing purposes, and on the other are particularly suitable for easy multi-pole contact-connection or disconnection.